Traveling Free
by NotEvenLikely
Summary: Hello. I'm Evelin Heflin. I used to live just like you. I went to a school. A pretty good school. I had decent grades. I used to work at a flower shop. My life was perfectly normal...until I met him. The most remarkably clever man in all of the universe. The Doctor. Bro/Sis relationship.
1. Meeting Him

_**I do not own anything from Doctor Who. I only own my OC.**_

_**XxX**_

Chapter 1: Meeting Him

"Eve! It's time to get up!" Mum called, bursting into my bedroom.

I just looked at her like she was a madwoman.

"Can't you ever wait? You always rush me!" I cried, pushing my mum out of my bedroom.

"In five minutes, if you're not out that door, so help me, child..." Mum warned, walking off to work in the kitchen.

I gave a heavy sigh and picked up my brush. I ran it through my ruffled morning hair, getting a few tangles out.

I must have gotten pretty tangled up in my hair because Mum came into my room again.

"Thats it." She came to me and dragged me by my arm into the kitchen where she sat me down and roughly worked the brush through my hair.

"Not to rough, mum!" I squealed.

"If you brushed your hair every morning, it wouldn't hurt!"

I dashed out of the chair and smoothed out my sweater.

"You don't have to be so forceful, mum. I'm 18 and a quarter now. You can't keep treating me like a child!" I snatched my brush from my mum's hands.

I finished my hair and slipped my shoes on.

Grabbing the car keys, I left the house in frustrated puffs.

I stepped into the car, turned the engine on, and drove away towards the flower shop.

_**XxX**_

"Evelin Heflin! You are 15 minutes late! Again!" Oliv came up to me and waggled a finger in front of me.

Oliv Jonathans had been my friend for longer than I could remember. We went to the same preschool together. Oh gosh. I get these horrible migraines trying to remember. But it feels so faint yet so clear. My mind keeps avoiding it. Oh well.

"I'm, Oliv. I got caught up in the web wound by mum. I'm sorry." I grabbed Oliv's hands, apologizing.

"No need to sound so sorry. I covered for you."

"Oh, thank you," I gave Oliv a hug.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you anytime soon." Oliv turned away to play with the huge leaves of a plant.

"Oh, I know you. You'll forgive me. But you'll keep it secret." I laughed.

"How has your mum been? I haven't seen her in months." Oliv asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"She's been alright. Same old mum."

"Evelin! Where have you been?" Morice asked, trudging up to me.

"I-I got caught up. Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"Thats the fifth time this week!" Morice scolded.

"Oh, get over it." I walked pasted Morice and twirled my fingers around in the skinny leaves of a nearby plant.

Riiiinng~!

A customer had entered the shop.

It was a man. Thin and tall. He had black, slick hair and he wore a business suit. His expression was neutral and blank.

"Can we help you?" I asked, approaching him calmly.

"I seek a specific plant. I placed and order for a Liliquis Adrarian." He confirmed, blankly looking around. His eyes cold and menacing.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Kylik?" I signaled for him to follow me to the check-out desk.

I went around the desk and pulled up a unique plant. It's leaves were very odd. They were spiral and bright purple. The stem was orange and the roots were blue.

"Yes, yes, yes." Mr. Kylik smiled evilly as he petted the leaf closest to him.

"Quite a unique plant, sir. If I may ask, whats the occasion?" I asked, turning to him.

"It's for...my mother? She is deathly ill and I promised to bring her a plant so beautiful and unique. Like this one. But, you are rather a unique beauty as well." Mr. Kylik rested his hand in his chin and smiled up at me.

I blushed like an idiot.

"Well...Thank you." I smiled sheepishly and rung the plant up.

"That will be 61.85 quid." I told him, holding out my hand.

"Yes, yes." Mr. Kylik pulled out his wallet and gave me the money.

I put the quid in the register and sent Mr. Kylik on his way.

"That was some plant." Morice said, approaching the counter.

"Sure was. It took a lot to get that plant." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How did you get it anyway?" Oliv asked, coming around the desk to stand next to me.

"We ordered it from the Jyloo Islands that rest in the middle of the Southern Ocean." I replied to her question.

Riiinng~!

Another custom came into the shop.

He seemed to run up to the counter.

He was tall and thin, like Mr. Kylik. He had brown, ruffled hair. He wore a long, brown trench coat and a tight, blue suit and pants. Strangely enough, he wore red Converse. He was panting like he was chasing someone.

"You alright, mate?" Oliv asked looking the man up and down.

"Did you just see a man? Black hair, business suit? Ordering a Liliquis Adrarian?" He asked, out of breath.

"Yes. Just left." I cocked my head at this man.

"I need to stop him. Did he say where he was heading?" He looked around at the plants, still puffing.

"Wait. Why do you need to stop him?" Morice asked, eyeing this strange man carefully.

"He is planning to take over the whole of the Earth."

"Sorry?"

"Take over the Earth. He is an alien and it's my job to stop him."

"Why is it your job?"

"Because it is! Just listen! Where is he going?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"But...I did see him go down Lorence street." Oliv pointed out, pointing a finger down the street.

"Brilliant. Thank you." The man turned and raced for the door.

"Wait. Who are you?" I asked, reaching an arm out to the man.

He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied, dashing for the exit.

Riiinng~!

He left.

"That was odd."

"Yep."

"Well. On with business."

"Guess so."

_**XxX**_

On my way home that night, I kept thinking of that man. That strange, handsome man. Something inside me told me to keep an eye on him.

I made my way towards Lorence street. The street where my car was parked.

I approached my car and began to unlock the door when I heard a buzzing sound.

I left my car to investigate.

Turning a corner, I spotted the Doctor. He was crouching next to a sewer drain, holding a silver stick with a glowing blue bulb at the entrance.

The bolts busted and the Doctor departed down the drain.

I followed him down silently.

_**XxX**_

The sewer was cold and damp.

I took my first step and almost slipped.

My instincts kicked in and I gripped the nearest thing to me.

I was grabbed by arms. I almost screamed.

I looked up to see whose arms were keeping me from falling.

It was the Doctor's arms.

I flailed away from him and covered my face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, almost hissing in my face.

"I-I uh. F-followed you down. I felt I-I needed to d-do so." I stammered, gaining footing on the wet floor.

"Go back. It dangerous down here." The Doctor pointed to the sewer drain exit.

"Fat chance. I want to see what your up to." I frowned.

The Doctor mirrored my actions.

"Fine. BUT, I did warn you." He turned away and walked down a flight of stairs. I shakily followed him.

"Um. Thanks for helping me not fall." I thanked him for the little incident earlier.

We came to a large, metal door.

"No need." The Doctor glanced back at me, smiling slightly.

He pulled out his little stick and aimed it at the lock on the door. He pressed a button and the lock ignited, bursting into sparks.

The Doctor pulled open the door after trying and failing at pushing it inwards.

I snorted.

The hallway before us was dry and carpeted. There were lights lining the walls.

"Now I really think you should go back." The Doctor whispered to me.

"No way." I smiled mischievously.

"You humans. Your so curious. Your so determined."

"Thats funny. You say it like your not human as well." I chuckled.

The Doctor just looked at me.

We stood there for a second.

"Your joking."

"I am not."

"You're an alien?"

"Yup."

"You're an alien going after an alien?"

"I suppose."

"Why?"

"It's kinda what I do. Stop aliens and save planets."

"No way."

"Yes way."

We heard a sudden coughing from down the hall.

I jumped in surprise.

The Doctor looked down the hall.

"Now is the time, Lillican. We shall rule this revolting rock." Mr. Kylik's familiar voice rang out.

"Every stinking human on this planet will be sold into slaver under the Hyao Empire." A female voice spoke. It had a familiar sound to it.

"Hyao Empire. No. Yes! Nooo...Unless..." The Doctor babbled on.

"What is the Hyao Empire?" I asked, confused.

"The Hyao Empire is almost a government of the Hyaolious race. They came here in search of slaves for their masters. They picked the human race." The Doctor sorrowfully looked down the hall.

"How are we going to stop them?" I asked in a whisper.

"Hmm... I just enter the conversation and try to change their minds. It usually turns disastrous in the end but the outcome is...usually good."

"Usually good?" I gulped, nervously.

"Yep."

"Ready the Liliquis Adrarian beam!" Mr. Kylik ordered, coughing again.

"Oh. I wouldn't do that." The Doctor waltzed into the room with me standing timidly at his side.

"Who are you?" The female spoke angrily.

"No..." I gasped when I saw who the female was.

It. Was. Oliv.

My best friend who I've known all my life.

"Evelin. So surprised to see you here." Oliv snickered at me.

"Why? Why Oliv?" Tears ran down my face.

"Oh, Evelin. You were always a cry baby. The death of an ant would make you bust to tears." Oliv teased.

"Then imagine how finding out her best friend was evil feels to her." The Doctor coldly stared into Oliv's eyes, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I gripped my head in pain and groaned loudly.

"Whats wrong?" The Doctor asked in shock, checking out my face.

"The migraines. Always. The migraines! It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much." I cried loudly.

"What have you done?" The Doctor eyed Oliv.

"Perception filter. I've forced my way into Evelin's life, causing her to gain migraine every time she thinks of how we met. We never did met. I just...showed up one day and Evelin thought she knew me since preschool." Oliv laughed, evilly.

"You edited her memories to make her believe you were her best friend." The Doctor growled.

"Back to business?" Mr. Kylik spoke out.

"Ah, yes. Hello. Why are you planning on selling humanity as slave to the Hyao Empire? There are plenty other civilization outs there you can conquer." The Doctor angrily stood up, confidently.

"Not only will humans be a good source of slaver, they also are a good source of fuel for the Hyao Empire. We shall harvest the illusionary essence from the Liliquis Adrarian and use it to make humans think they are living simple lives while they are actually mining the caves of Jytoo, Reineclos, Wellikoud, and many other fuel source planets." Mr. Kylik explained, walking gently around the room.

"Doctor! It still hurts!" I cried out, annoyed.

"Yes, yes, yes." The Doctor picked me up with haste and used his silver stick to make the perception filters malfunction, revealing Mr. Kylik and Oliv's true forms.

They were slimy, fish like cat people. They had paws. Their pupils were horizontal slips and they had three slits for a mouth.

The Doctor retched in disgust as he ran out the door with me in his arms.

_**XxX**_

"Evelin? Evelin?" The Doctor shinned a light in my face as I blinked, derping.

"What happened?" I asked, wearily.

"The migraines caused you to go unconscious." The Doctor stood me up and sat me on a chair.

"Where are we?" I looked around, blinking frantically.

"In the TARDIS." He replied.

"The TARDIS?" I turned my head quickly, observing my surroundings.

I was sitting on a seat that was attached to the floor. The ceiling was golden and there was a console with all sorts of complicated doo-dads on it. A blue light was emitted from the console. The floor was hard, metal netting. There were golden coral beams stretching from the floor to the ceiling.

"Whats a TARDIS?"

"My...spaceship. TARDIS stands for "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Doctor scrunched up his face. He obviously didn't like calling it a spaceship.

"What about the Hyao-whatevers?"

"We escaped them just barely. I took us back here to gather information."

"About what?"

"Information of our plan."

"We have a plan?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"If we can infiltrate the Hyaolious' base, we can shut down the engines that are supposed to refine the essence of the Liliquis Adrarian. Then the plant will become useless and the Hyaolious won't be able to control mankind." The Doctor explained, taking several laps around the TARDIS console, pressing multiple buttons and pulling levers.

"Right! Allons-y!"

_**XxX**_

_**Hey! This is the first chapter of my Doctor Who fanfiction series "Traveling Free". How do you like it so far? So far, I'm pretty fond of it.**_

_**Next Chapter: Spoiled Again**_

_**The Doctor and Evelin manage to screw up the Hyaolious engine, rendering them unable to refine the Liliquis Adrarian useless to them.**_

_**-NotEvenLikely**_


	2. Spoiled Again

_** I do not own anything from Doctor Who. I only own my OC.**_

_**XxX**_

Chapter 2: Spoiled Again

The Doctor and I trucked down the street at top speed to get to the sewer on time.

"How long have we got?" I asked, turning my head to the Doctor who was right next to me.

"I'd say...about...five minutes?" He replied, eager to get to the sewer.

"Five minutes?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep." The Doctor popped his "p".

I skid around a corner and ran to the site where the drain was, the Doctor following me closely behind.

He pulled the drain open and helped me down.

After we had stepped firmy onto the cold, wet floor, the Doctor gave me something. A bracelet of some kind.

"This bracelet will ensure that the migraines stay tucked away. The bracelet forms a sort of...barrier between your mind and the perception memories." He explained, staring coldly into my eyes.

I nodded, slipping the bracelet on.

The memories I had of Oliv and I playing and running through everlasting fields were suddenly wiped from my mind. As if they never existed. Wait. They never did.

The Doctor pat my shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I can't remember any of the things I thought Oliv and I did as children. As if they never existed." I sniffled silently.

"Because they never did." The Doctor looked affectionately into my eyes, his brown eyes glowing with excitement.

"Right! So, what are we going to do? How are we going to locate the engines?" I asked, twirling around to get a good look.

The Doctor pulled out his silver stick. The Sonic Screwdriver I think it's called.

He began revolving in place with the sonic lit up.

"The sonic can locate the engine feed." He explained, glancing at me.

The sonic buzzed unusually as the Doctor was pointing south.

"This way." He gripped my hand and ran for the door, using the sonic to burst the lock.

"How much longer to we have?" I asked as we ran.

"Two minutes in the least!" He replied, quite loudly.

We stopped dead in a large room. Pipes entering and exiting the walls gave the room a rather gloomy glare.

I put my hand over my mouth.

"Ugh. What is that smell?" I gagged.

"It's the rubber inside me machine burning." The Doctor replied, walking up to a great, big engine thingy that sat in the middle of the room.

He scanned the area with the sonic.

"Aah! There is no off lever or whatever!" The Doctor shouted, angrily.

"Clever, clever Doctor. Thinking you could power down my engines?" A voice spoke from behind us.

It was Mr. Kylik in his Hyaolious form.

"Not so clever now, eh?"

"I'll give you a choice. Shut this down and come with me or I'll reduce this entire place to rubble and ASH!" The Doctor offered, rather ruthlessly yelling.

"You think I fear you, Doctor." Mr. Kylik sneered.

Oliv joined him in her Hyaolious form.

"It seems you fear me, after you ran from me rather cowardly earlier?" The Doctor snickered.

"One minute, Doctor!" I updated, shouting.

"You'll never stop me, Doctor." Mr. Kylik cackled with Oliv.

"Doctor! I found something!" I shouted to the Doctor, waving an arm over.

"Oh, this will be entertaining." Oliv chuckled, sitting on a stray pipe. Mr. Kylik joined her.

I showed the Doctor a red and yellow cord leading from the engines to another room. It was the only cord attached to the engines so it must be important.

I threatened to rip it apart.

The Doctor stopped me.

"You can't just rip it apart. If you were to do that, it would ignite the air and explode immediately, taking us with it." The Doctor looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Doctor. Thirty seconds." Oliv laughed.

The Doctor's face lit up.

"Yes, yes, yes! If I can bind the ignition used to set off the essence into the ground, it will flow through the Earth's soil harmlessly." The Doctor babbled on sciency stuff.

"Then do it! Shift!" I squealed, excited.

The Doctor used the sonic on the cord, feeding the effects of the essence into the soil beneath our feet.

"Five, four, three, two, one, release." I sequenced.

The soil felt rather strange for a second but then cleared up as the bacteria destroyed the essence, rendering the plant and essence useless.

The engines groaned and the Earth started to rattle violently.

"Gah! Doctor!" I cried as I gripped his shoulder, keeping my footing.

"We gotta get out of here!" He grabbed my hand and ran for the exit.

"Don't leave us!" Oliv screamed.

"Take us with you!" Mr. Kylik squealed.

The Doctor looked at them sorrowfully. He closed his eyes for a second, pondering his thoughts.

"Doctor!" I screamed as boulder blocked of connections with the two aliens in the engine room.

The Doctor shook his head and ran for the exit with me.

The entire tunnel collapsed, just seconds after we made our escape.

_**XxX**_

"That was some excitement." I giggled, sitting on a bench outside the TARDIS with the Doctor.

"Yeah." He sighed.

I looked over at him, worried.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"What?" He looked at me, sorrow welding in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault they died. They did that to themselves the moment they decided to mess with Earth!" I cheered, gently.

"I could have saved them though. It was my fault." The Doctor covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It was entirely their choice. They picked the wrong race to mess with." I laughed quietly.

The Doctor breathed through his teeth, feeling a little better.

"Yeah. I guess your right." He sighed.

"Your lonely." My smile disappeared as I rubbed his shoulder

"Yes. I'm so very lonely."

"I'd be happy to rid you of your loneliness."

"Sorry?"

"I want to travel with you through time and space."

"How did you know I traveled through time and space?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Obvious. Also, I think I remember you telling me about it."

"Ah, yes, yes. It's a dangerous life, traveling with me."

"I don't give a rat's ass."

"Oi. Watch your mouth."

"Oops. Sorry."

"You really want to travel with me?"

"Yes. I think you need someone. That someone is going to be me."

"You think?"

"Lets get going, then!"

"Where?"

"Everywhere and everything!"

"Alright!" The Doctor jumped up, suddenly hit with enthusiasm.

He unlocked the TARDIS and let me in.

"Oi. I'm never going to get used to seeing this thing." I sighed, rubbing a coral beam.

A low tingling buzzed my hand as if the TARDIS was appreciating my presence.

I smiled and looked around the ceiling.

"Oh, yes. Um, Evel. I was wondering if you'd like to...stop off at home and pack a few things?" The Doctor asked, standing next to me.

"Evel?" I looked at him sideways.

"Thats my nickname for you." He smiled like a moron.

"Yes. I'd like to pack a few things." I replied, smiling.

"Oki-doki! Allons-y!" The Doctor exclaimed happily, running back up to the TARDIS and hit several buttons and whirled around the console, pulling levers and all that junk.

I sat on the jump seat and sighed, thinking of all the adventures we'd have.

_**XxX**_

"Mum! I'm home!" I yelled, opening the front door.

"Where have you been? You're an hour late! As always! What is it this time? Reading up at the library?" My mum scolded, walking up to me.

"To tell you the truth...I was busy helping to save the world from aliens who wanted to enslave humanity and sell the Earth for fuel." I replied, walking right past mum, going to my room to pack.

My mum looked at me, dumbfounded.

I pulled my large suitcase from under my bed and rested it on my bed. I opened it and filled it with various items. Clothing, my sketch book, my art utensils, my laptop, and to finished it off...my MP3 player. Yes. I still use those. Problem?

I zipped closed my suitcase and headed for the door.

"Where do you think YOUR going off to, missy?" Mum stopped me on my way.

I staggered.

"I, uh, I, well, you see..."

"Shes going to travel with me." The Doctor poked his head into the front hallway.

"Travel? With a stranger?" Mum cleared her thought.

"Absolutely not!"

"Mum! He isn't a stranger!" I pleaded, pulling my mum's arms.

"He is to me! I'm not letting my daughter go off and travel with a strange man! I'm not going to lose you! Not after we lost your father!" My mum practically yelled.

Everyone became silent.

I looked at my mum in horror.

We hadn't spoken about dad's disappearance since I was ten. My dad had left and never returned that year.

Tears flooded my eyes and I turned in a huff to push past the Doctor and practically brake into a run to the TARDIS.

I sat on the bench outside it and sobbed to myself, the winter breeze carrying my tears across the swirling snow and wind.

I heard footsteps crunch in the snow after a while.

I watched the Doctor approach me, slowly.

"What?" I asked, annoyed and teary.

"Your mum told me about your dad after you left. A great man he seemed to be." The Doctor sat next to me and curled me in a warm hug.

"He was a great man. The best man ever. He would take our family to picnics on the first and last days of spring each year. He would tell stories to my brother and I before bed. He would take part in our bedtime prayers. We haven't had another one since he left." I explained, wiping the tears from my eyes. "He always came to school meetings. He always came to my concerts when I used to play the viola. He always was there for me. One day, pfft, he just left. Disappeared!" I sobbed, gripping the Doctor's sleeve.

He rubbed my back in empathy.

I cried for more than half an hour.

I sniffled and sat up.

"You alright now?" The Doctor's brown eyes sparkled at me.

"Yeah. Thank you." I sighed.

"For what?"

"For letting me cry."

"Oh, thats nothing."

"Has mum let me go?"

"Somewhat."

"Alright." I stood up.

The Doctor jumped up and unlocked the TARDIS door, letting me enter.

_**XxX**_

"Shall I show you to your bedroom?" The Doctor asked, patting my head.

"Don't pat my head. And alright. Show me to my room." I smiled.

The Doctor led me down a long and twisting hallway.

We came to a door labeled "Evelin".

The Doctor gripped the door handle and flung the door open.

I stepped in and gazed around, my mouth wide open.

The room was absolutely beautiful.

My bed was embedded into the floor in a watery mattress. There were pillows and blankets layed out on it. The floor was sleek and wooden.

My closet was infinitely large. I could get lost in it. Ever type of clothing was hung around the closet. Clothing from the late 20s, 50s, 60s, ect were strewn everywhere. My eyes sparkled.

My desk was blue and lovely. It had a paint set on it with all sorts of brilliant color paints.

There were famous painting covering one wall. There was another wall for pictures and painting for me to tape up.

There was a small fridge filled with treats and goodies. I smiled up at the TARDIS in appreciation.

"What do you think?" The Doctor turned to me.

"This. Is. Beautiful." I gleefully twirled around in the middle of the room and fell onto my bed.

I gave a small shriek as the watery bed swallowed me up.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor looked down at me.

"Yeah." I giggled, rising out of the bed.

I nodded at the bed, raising my eyebrows at the Doctor.

His face lit up.

He let himself fall into the squishy bed. It swallowed him up.

We both burst out laughing.

Our laughter filled every corner of the TARDIS.

A hum rang out in a happy tone.

"The TARDIS is glad we are having fun." The Doctor looks over at me, grinning brightly.

"Awesome!" I laughed, diving back down into the bed, disappearing.

"I'm coming after youuu~!" The Doctor squealed evil, swimming after me.

We came up suddenly in loads of laughter.

The Doctor and I turned to face each other. When we did, our faces were only inches away.

We stared into each other's eyes and turned around suddenly, blushing wildly.

Silence...

"So, um." I cleared my thought.

"Yeah. I'm-I I'll leave you to it." The Doctor stammered, climbing out of the bed and left the room in haste, still blushing.

I watch him go, smiling.

I crawled out of the bed and looked at myself.

"I need to freshen up. I smell horrible."

_**XxX**_

_**Hey! This is the second chapter of the series "Traveling Free". The Doctor and Evelin have quite an awkward moment in the water-bed. . .**_

_**Next Chapter: Bubbly Sillyness.**_

_**The Doctor and Evelin go to the planet Bubblarcius; home to the Bubbloids. A petite race that can control water to their will and create bubbles! All this innocent hilarity turn to suspicion when an abnormal amount of Bubbloids disappear with the night.**_

_**-NotEvenLikely**_


	3. Bubbly Silliness

_** I do not own anything from Doctor Who. I only own my OC.**_

_**XxX**_

Chapter 3: Bubbly Silliness

I stepped down the stairs up to the TARDIS console after my shower.

The Doctor was sitting on the jump seat, waiting.

"Hello." I calmly greeted.

"Hi." He replied.

"H-How long did I take?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Hmm... Not to long. I don't think thirty minutes is long." The Doctor looked over at me, smirking.

"T-Thirty minutes? Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, squealing.

"Don't worry about it." The Doctor stood up to fiddle with the console.

"S-So. Where are we going?" I asked, sitting in the spot he had just been in.

"I was thinking we could go to the planet Bubblarcius; home to the Bubbloids!" He gleefully, looked over at me.

"Bubbi-what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Bubblarcius; home to the Bubbloids." He clarified.

"Um. Tell me about it?"

"The Bubbloids are a petite race that can create bubbles and happiness at will when they feel like it."

"Ok. Let's go!"

The Doctor put in the co-ordinates and pulled a lever. The TARDIS turned and toppled as it entered the Time Vortex.

I gripped the jump seat, trying to stop myself from falling.

The TARDIS stopped rocking about and came to a calm stop.

"Here we are, then!" The Doctor laughed, heading for the doors.

I followed him close behind.

We flung the doors open and stepped out.

All around us were bubbles, shinning in the light of day.

The plants were more like bulbs that produced bubbles.

There were little people, walking about, sprouting bubbles from their mouths. That's creepy.

"Yes! Bubblarcius!" The Doctor walked ahead and I followed him.

The sky was a pale pink and the trees, oh the trees, they were so bizarre! The stumps spiraled up and the leaves were purple, blue, and green. The trees had flowers that were yellow and red. They looked like bulbs and made bubbles like the shrubs and bushes.

There were huts made of leaves from taller trees, all build right into the trees.

A little Bubbloid came up to us and greeted us with a rainbow bubble. The bubble had swirls of rainbow colors running through it.

"This is beautiful." I smiled as I took the rainbow bubble in acceptance.

"Alright! Let's go! The whole of Bubblarcius is ours to explore!" The Doctor cheered, gripping my hand and running ahead, past so many trees and Bubbloids. The bubbles flew around wildly in our wake.

We ran up a large hill. At the top was a cliff. From the cliff we could see vast fields of bubble blowing plants and trees.

The triplet suns sparkled the land entire with sunlight. I gazed off in absolute glee.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked, turning to me, hands in his pockets.

"This. Is. Amazing." I gasped, looking at him.

"Hello?" A voice called behind us.

We both turned to see an elder Bubbloid standing there.

"Who might you be? You are not from here." The elder examined us.

"We're just travelers, coming to see the sights." The Doctor replied, leaning in to get a good look at the elder.

"Bubblarcius hasn't had tourists in years. Decades." The elder looked surprised.

The Doctor's smile faded into a worried, serious glare.

"Why?" He asked, curious.

"There have been reports of...disapperances on this planet. Distant planets heard about it and stayed away."

The elder looked over at me.

"I think it's best you leave."

"Oh, but now I'm interested. I'd like to know what happened. Can't stop curiosity." The Doctor looked at me, smiling.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'd love to investigate." I smirked, smugly.

"That settles it! We'd like to discover the truth!"

"Very well. I recommend you leave though. But, if you must investigate, we will be happy to oblige." The elder turned and walked away to his large hut.

The Doctor climbed up into the hut, helping me up. The elder had already gone before us.

He began to explain.

_**XxX**_

"At night, Bubbloids from all over the planet disappear in their sleep. Some witnesses say they just disappear in flash of light. They also say they feel a faint, yet strong gust of wind. At least twenty Bubbloids disappear a week." The elder explained, earlier, he had told us his name. "Aklak" it was.

"A strong gust of wind?" The Doctor asked, confused. "A flash?"

"Yes."

"What could create a gust of wind and a flash before they steal victims?"

"There seems to be a connection between the victims."

"What?" The Doctor looked at Aklak, a surprised, serious face held on.

"All the victims are higher ranks. Rich and powerful." Aklak explained.

"Is there like a...district for the rich?" I asked, turning my head.

"Yes. The Yue district." Aklak gave us a map, directing us to the Yue district.

"Thank you, we will investigate in the morning." The Doctor looked at me.

"Is there a place we can stay till morning?" I asked, standing up.

"Yes. Bentia can provide rooms." Aklak signaled over a girl Bubbloid and shooed her of towards the Doctor and I.

Bentia led us to another hut that was more or less empty.

There was a table in the middle. There were two beds on either side of the room.

"Thank you, Bentia." The Doctor nodded at Bentia, who left just after that.

I sat on the bed I picked. The Doctor sat on his.

"How come they are speaking English?" I asked, confused.

"The TARDIS. Translates languages for you." He layed on his bed, looking up at the leafy ceiling.

I turned on my back and looked up too.

"Well. I'll see you in the morning." I turned on my side and closed my eyes.

The Doctor, however, couldn't sleep. He could never sleep. Not with all the excitement bubbling up in him.

FLASH!

"DOCTOR!"

_**XxX**_

_***GASP!* Cliffhangers! My nemesis! Anyway, this has been chapter 3 of "Traveling Free". Hope you liked it. Review, favorite, and follow!**_

_**Next Chapter: All Bubbles Pop**_

_**Evelin had disappeared with the night. The Doctor, heavily worried, tries everything in his power to rescue her. Will be get her back? Has he lost her forever? STAY TUNED to find out.**_

_**-NotEvenLikely**_


	4. All Bubbles Pop

_**I do not own anything from Doctor Who. I only own my OC.**_

_**XxX**_

Chapter 4: All Bubbles Pop

"Evelin?" The Doctor rushed over to my bed. He checked all around the inside and outside of the hut.

He came back in and checked my bed again.

He inhaled a deep breath, filling his lungs with the sweet-scented air, trying to trace my location.

"Carbonated Sulfuric Hydrates. Thats so not good."

"Anything wrong?" Bentia entered the hut, worried.

"The mysterious forces just took Evelin." The Doctor, in haste, fled the hut to wander around town, with Bentia following him behind by just a few feet.

"Oh, no." Bentia gasped softly, covering his mouth.

The Doctor looked straight forward, not trying to notice Bentia's alarmed emotion.

"What are we going to do?"

"I think we could use Aklak's help."

_**XxX**_

"Hey? Hey you." A voice droned on at me while I slept.

"Shes not waking up."

"Do you think shes-"

"Maybe."

"Oh well. Throw her in the dead bin."

Some people gripped my arms and legs and carried me away.

I shook my head.

"Whats going on?" I asked, groaning.

"Oh! She's alive!" A person exclaimed, letting me down.

The others followed.

I lay there on the ground, surrounded by people with dirt on their faces and growling stomachs.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I looked back and forth at the dirty people above me.

"We don't know. Possibly a tunnel? And we are just a collective group of people who disappeared in the night." One person spoke, pushing past the clamoring of people.

"Who are you?" A woman asked.

"I-I'm Evelin Heflin. Eve for short" I stammered, standing up.

"Evelin. Thats new." Another person smiled.

"Yeah. I guess it's a fairly unique." I smiled...ish.

I looked around a little more, noting every detail for possible escape.

"Wait. Wheres the Doctor?" I turned my head, alarmed, noticing the Doctor was nowhere around.

"D-Doctor? Who?" A man asked.

"Hes a-a friend of mine. Took me here to see the wonders here." I giggled slightly.

"Wonders? Pfft. There hasn't been any wonder here for years!" The same man scoffed.

"But the architecture and the plants and the scenery is so...beautiful." My eyes sparkled in the dark.

"To humans maybe, but to us Bubbloids, no way."

"Why?"

"We've seen so much of it. We've gotten sick of it."

"Ah. Just like how I get sick of seeing my mum."

"Miss? I have a question." A little girl approached me.

I leaned it, smiling. "Yes?"

"Why are you speaking Bubbloidian?" The little girl asked, obviously confused.

"I'm not. I'm speaking English. So are all of you." I looked at the many faces trained on me.

"We are all speaking Bubbloidian. Everyone here."

"Aah. My friend...The Doctor. His ship kinda gets into your mind and translates languages for you." I explained, resting my hands in my pockets.

"It...translates for you?" Another looked almost scared or surprised.

He turned to the others around him and talked it over.

He turned back and looked directly into my eyes.

"Is your friend a Time Lord?"

I froze suddenly. My heart skipped a beat. My eyes widen.

"Yes." I spoke weakly, afraid of the response.

"Oh! Thank Bubblardia! We are saved!" All of the cried happily.

"Sorry?" I asked, almost mumbling.

"The Time Lord has returned to rescue us again! Your friend has saved this planet before from our nemesis." A Bubbloid to my left explained.

"Tell me about it." I smiled, sitting on a pipe that extended from the wall into the blank space next to it.

_**XxX**_

"AKLAK!" The Doctor climbed into Aklak's hut.

To his surprise, Aklak was sitting in the middle of his hut surrounded by vicious creatures.

Aklak looked worried and scared.

"What is this?" The Doctor asked, yelling.

"We are the guardians of the Balance of Bubblarcius. Aklak has somehow been tipping the balance, triggering us to come and stop him." One of the creatures spoke in a deep voice.

"How has he been doing so?" Bentia asked, stepping out from behind the Doctor.

He shoved her back gently, protecting her.

"He has been using unnatural incantations to "steal" Bubbloids away in the night. Including the human female called "Evelin"." The same guardian explained.

The Doctor almost jumped Aklak when he heard this but Bentia pulled him back.

"How do we get them back?" The Doctor's voice was filled with anger.

"I know not of how to get them back." Aklak mischievously chuckled.

"At least tell us what your planning to do with them." Bentia poked in, stepping out from behind the Doctor.

"Do you know how this planet stays so beautiful? The lives of many aid me in keeping this planet amazing and stunning." Aklak evilly smiled, looking at the guardians around him.

The Doctor's rage and anger burned through him like fire.

When Aklak explained all this, the Doctor was at his boiling point.

"How did you obtain these incantations?" A guardian on the left side of Aklak asked.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Aklak simply replied.

"YOU WILL TELL US!" The guardian bellowed.

Aklak cringed from the loud voice booming against him.

"Alright, alright." Aklak hissed, pulling out a paper. He showed it to the Doctor briefly.

The Doctor gave a tiny gasp when he read it.

"No." He whispered.

"Whats wrong?" Bentia asked, grabbing the Doctor's arm. She read the paper over his shoulder.

"What are the 'Daleks'?"

_**XxX**_

"And thats how the Doctor saved Bubblarcius from the evil Klikonion." The skinny man in front of me ended his tale. I think his name was Haiao.

"I knew he was amazing." I smiled, sitting up slightly.

_"YOU WILL STAAAAND." _We heard a mechanical voice shout at us.

A door slid open.

A robotic pepper shaker rolled in with a bunch more of his kind behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

_"I AM DALEK TWAR" _The purple Dalek in front of me replied, focusing his eye stalk on me.

"What do you want." I asked, almost hissing.

_"ALL OF YOU WILL FOLLOW TO THE CREATION CHAMBER." _Twar ordered, turning and leaving.

The Daleks that followed him herded us into a line and marched us down a hallway.

We were walking for...I don't know...And hour at most?

We arrived in a large room with red lighting. It was awfully humid and hot there.

A big, red machine sat in the middle of the room. There was a pit and above it was a machine that looked like it held ten people at a time. It was double-sided. Each side had a mold for a person. I cringed at the look of it.

"What is THAT?" I asked, shouting nervously.

_"IT IS THE CREATION CHAMBER."_

"Whats it for?"

_"CREATING."_

"Good answer, simpleton." I whispered under my breath.

_"GROUP ONE WILL PROCEDE ONTO THE PAD"_ Twar ordered.

A couple Daleks herded a small group onto the pad above the pit and lined each person into the molds.

_"COMENCE" _

The mold closed on the group and their screamed rang out. I cringed so hard, I almost fell.

The mold opened up and the bodies dropped into the pit, never to be seen again.

_"GROUP TWO WILL PROCEDE ONTO THE PAD" _Twar orderered.

I was in group two.

_**XxX**_

_**Oh look! A cliffhanger! I love me a good cliffer.**_

_**Next Chapter: Not so Bad Afterall**_

_**The Doctor struggles to rescue the captives in time. Can he save them all in time or will he lose another companion? STAY TUNED FOR THE AWNSER!**_

_**-NotEvenLikely**_


	5. Not so Bad Afterall

_**I do not own anything from Doctor Who. I only own my OC.**_

_**XxX**_

Chapter Five: Not so Bad Afterall

Group two (including me) was shoved towards the pad.

I gripped the bottom of my shirt in fear I'd never the Doctor again.

I was stopped before I could walk onto the pad.

Haiao had offered to take my place.

The Daleks saw no reason not to allow it. They let Haiao go instead of me.

"You don't need to do this." I whispered to him.

"I do have to. I don't want your life to end like this." He smiled at me.

His short, bleach blonde and blue hair gently bobbed up and down as he walked with the group to the chamber.

_"COMENCE" _Twar commanded.

The chamber closed and the machine activated.

Everyone heard the screams coming from the machine.

A tear ran down my face.

The chamber opened and the bodies dropped.

Haiao was smiling.

I sobbed now, not wanting this to have happened.

_"GROUP THREE WILL PROCEDE ONTO THE PAD." _Twar ordered.

Group three and I walked over to the pad.

_Please, Doctor. Save us. _I thought, holding anymore tears back.

We all stood in place in the chamber.

_"COM-" _Twar was interrupted by a sudden banging and crashing.

The doors at the entrance slammed open as the Doctor, the Guardians, and Bentia marched in.

"Let them go." The Doctor demanded, pointing the sonic at Twar.

_"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR."_

"Yep."

_"EXTERMINATE!" _

Twar began to fire his laser when a guardian blocked it with his spear.

"I'll tell you again. Let. Them. Go." The Doctor demanded again, determined expression on his face.

_"EXTERMINATE!" _

All of the Daleks around fired their laser (IMMA FIRING MA LASERS!) but the beams were blocked by the spears of the guardians.

_"WHAT IS THIS?" _Twar shook violently, his eye stalk looking around.

"We are the Guardians of the Balance of Bubblarcius. We order you to stand down." The biggest guardian commanded, outstretching his spear at Twar.

_"DALEKS DO NOT STAND DOWN. EXTERMINATE!"_

The Daleks fires more lasers. It was useless. Their lasers just evaporated at touch with the guardian spears.

The Guardians seemed to have gotten tired of it because they opened their mouths and fires a large beam into the Daleks, evaporation them and bits of the chamber.

The Daleks screamed as they disappeared.

The Doctor rushed to free the separate groups.

He unlocked my group free.

I ran at him and wrapped him in a hug.

He placed his arms around me in comfort.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I sobbed.

The Doctor just tucked his head into my shoulder and rubbed my back.

He let me go. As soon as he did, Bentia wrapped me in her arms.

We both laughed in relief.

We let go and turned to the Bubbloids who had been trapped.

The little Bubbloid girl tugged the Doctor's sleeve.

"Are you the Doctor? The Time Lord?" She asked, looking up at him.

The Doctor looked at me.

"Apparently, you saved them before in your 6th regeneration." I replied, nodding.

"Ah." The Doctor looked at the little girl.

"Yes. I am the Doctor. The...Time Lord." He smiled at the Bubbloids around him.

They swarmed us, exchanging hugs with us and giving thanks.

Once the Doctor decided it was enough, he made his way to the exit with me.

_**XxX**_

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door, allowing me to enter.

He turned to Bentia.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

Bentia nodded.

"Would you like to travel with us through time and space?"

Bentia looked at him in shock.

"Doctor. I'm sorry, I can't. My grandmother has been chosen to be the next elder in this village. I need to be here to aid her." Bentia bowed. "Thanks you, though."

"Ah. Alright. I'd better be on my way, then." The Doctor turned to leave but Bentia grabbed his hand.

He looked at her.

Bentia expelled a gold-colored bubble for him.

She opened his palm and gave it to him.

She then turned and left, helping the ex-prisoners to their homes all over Bubblarcius.

The Doctor scoffed and entered the TARDIS.

He let go of the gold bubble and let it fly up into the TARDIS walls.

"Too bad." I frowned.

"What?"

"I liked Bentia. She would have been a fantastic companion." I smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah." The Doctor sat on the jump seat next to me.

I rubbed my face, a little sad.

"Something wrong?" The Doctor asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Haiao, one of the prisoners, took my place when I was about to go into the Creation Chamber. He gave himself so I'd live to see you again and continue traveling." A tear glittered down my face gently.

"Oh. It's alright. I would have done the same. So would you, I think." The Doctor rubbed my shoulder in comfort.

"I would have given my life to save all of them if I needed to. I'd do the same if you were in danger." I looked into his eyes.

"You would? Huh. I'd do the same as well for you." He smiled.

"But I'd do the same if you were going to do the same after I offered to do the same." I giggled.

"Oh, you. I'd do the same if you were going to do the same after I offered to do the same after YOU offered to do it!" The Doctor chuckled.

I smiled.

"I don't think I'd go that far." I sighed, looking around the TARDIS.

"Where do you want to go next?" The Doctor asked, breaking the awful silence that lasted almost ten minutes.

"ALREADY? We just came back from an adventure! I need to rest up and catch up on real life!" I shouted, standing up.

"Oh?" The Doctor looked at me.

"Yes." I turned and left to freshen up.

Once the Doctor was completely alone in the console room, he put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs.

"Teens."

_**XxX**_

_**Fantastic! The fifth chapter of "Traveling Free"! Sorry It took mildly long. Break and all that JAZZ! Jazz sucks. P**_

_**I'm not going to add any summaries for future chapters because my titles are just...ugh...so yeah. :|**_

_**-NotEvenLikely**_


	6. Exploring the TARDIS

_**I do not own anything from Doctor Who. I only own my OC.**_

_**XxX**_

Chapter Six: Exploring the TARDIS

I walked through the TARDIS corridors after I woke up to explore.

The Doctor had given me a wrist watch that allows me to communicate with him before I went to explore in case I get lost or get hurt.

I found a door labeled "Garden". Sounds legit enough.

I opened the door gently and walked into the Garden.

The drab hallway was transformed into a beautiful green as vines grew along the wall inside the room. If that makes sense.

Trees of all sized hung around and gently wafted in the sweet, strong air.

Every kind of flower, tree, shrub, mushroom, and vine grew all around.

Roses, tiger lilies, forget-me-nots, daisies, dandelions, daffodils, sunflower, dianthus, lotus, lavender, acacia, ambrosia, Amaryllis, aster, apple blossoms, cherry blossoms, almost blossoms, sakura, balm, buttercup, bluebell, and many, MANY more!

It was breath-taking.

There was a river with a small bridge on it. The river was thin but lead to a medium-sized pond with rocks leading to a large, glistening waterfall.

I took out my camera and snapped photos of everything there.

I held the communication button on my wrist watch.

"Doctor. The Garden...It's amazing. This waterfall is absolutely fantastic! Theres apple trees, coconut trees, banana trees, cherry trees, and so much more! I love this!"

The communicator crackled a response after a while.

_"I'm glad you love it so much. I sure do. It calms me when I'm depressed."_

"I'm glad I love it too."

_"Heh."_

_**XxX**_

I came to another door. It was elaborated with wooden patterns. It looked interesting.

The door was labeled "Work Room".

I pushed open the door and stepped in.

The walls had turned into wood. As if I were in a cabin.

There were little bits of metal scattered all around the floor.

Cupboards lined the walls and were scrambled around.

I opened a cupboard and found many weird shapes of metal. Everything looked so alien.

The Doctor must be storing alien scrap metal in here in case he needs to use them.

"Hey Doc." I began to speak into the wrist watch. "I'm in the Work Room. I found a scrap thing. It looks glass and it's twisted around brilliantly. What is it?"

_"Ah, the Benito Twist. Originally from the planet Bentio. Used to turn strangely shaped objects into easier-to-store shapes. Let's say I had an awkwardly shape piece of metal that I need to put away. I use the Benito Twist to turn the metal into a small box for easy storage." _The Doctor explained over the communicator.

I nodded, understanding him.

"Hmm. Interesting."

_"Very."_

_**XxX**_

I came to yet another room I was drawn too.

It was labeled "Zero Room".

"Zero Room?" I asked out loud to myself as I opened the door.

It was just a cushiony, cubical room.

As soon as I stepped foot into the room, I was lifted off the ground and began floating in random directions around the room.

I was shocked and scared at first but I got a grip and turned the fear into fun.

I bounced around and spun through the gravityless room, whooping and squealing in immense laughter.

"I wish I had some company. The Doctor is busy working so I don't want to have him bother to come and spin around with me.

I held the communicator up.

"Hey, Doctor. Is there a way I can bounce around in the Zero Room with another person. Like a realistic hologram?"

_"Why have a hologram when I can bounce around as well with you?"_ The Doctor asked.

"I thought you might be busy so I didn't want to bother you."

_"I am pretty busy upgrading the TARDIS's security system. There is a way to create a hologram. Go back to the Work Room and I'll explain how." _

I bounded to the door and left the Zero Room.

_**XxX**_

"I'm here." I spoke into the communicator as I opened the Work Room door.

_"Alright. Go to the cupboard labeled 'Reality'" _The Doctor instructed me.

I swung open the doors to the Reality cupboard and scanned the items with my eyes carefully.

_"There should be a ray like item in the 'S' drawer."_

I pulled open the 'S' drawer and scuttled around it for a bit.

I pulled out a spacey-wacey gun and looked it over.

_"I'll assume you found it. Switch the setting to 'HR'"_

I flicked the dial around until I found a setting labeled "HR".

_"Think of the details you want your friend to have before firing. The hologram buddy will last as long as you want. The trigger takes a sample of your mind and reacts to it like a controller for a telly." _

I smiled and pulled the trigger.

I felt a sting in my mind as the beam shot out and a body formed.

My hologram buddy had semi-long brown hair with a blue streak in it. Her eyes were a deep brown. She wore a white shirt and long, aqua, skinny jeans. Her sneakers were lined with brilliant neon stripes.

She backed up a little, her mind waking up.

"Where am I?" She asked, confused, shaking her head.

"Your in the TARDIS and your my new best friend!" I giggled, gripping her hand and running back to the Zero Room.

_**XxX**_

I decided to name my best friend Cassie. After my mom.

Cassie and I spun around in immense laughter as we carelessly bounced around the Zero Room. Care free.

"This is amazing!" Cassie squealed, grabbing my shoulders.

We spun around, gripping each other.

"I have to agree." I smirked.

Our hair flew around gently as we bounded around more.

"Whooo!" I cried, bouncing into the soft walls.

_"Are you alright? Evel?" _The Doctor asked suddenly through the communicator.

I pressed the button and replied, giggly.

"Yeah, Doc. Cassie and I are completely fine! Just having too much fun." I spoke, still laughing.

_"Cassie?"_

"Yes, Doc?" Cassie asked, bounding right past me.

_"Just checking."_

"Your missing out on a lot of fun, Doctor." I chuckled.

_"I bet I am."_

"Yep!" Cassie whizzed by.

"OR AM I?!" The Doctor shouted, bursting into the room.

Cassie and I squealed in delight as the Doctor chased us gravitylessly through the room.

The Doctor grabbed me and held me captive.

I screamed in delight as he spun my around.

Cassie came after him to get me back but he just caught her too.

Our laughter filled the TARDIS entirely.

_**XxX**_

"That was too much fun." I sighed, wiping a tear from my eye. I had laughed to hard.

"Sure was." Cassie was sitting next to me on the jump seat. The Doctor was on the other side.

"It's almost time for you to leave, Cassie." The Doctor looked over at Cassie.

"Alright." Cassie groaned, standing up.

"Will I ever come back?" She asked, looking at me.

"Certainly." I laughed.

I watched as Cassie faded from my mind and literally faded from the room.

I sighed.

"Hmm." The Doctor laid back on the jump seat.

"What now?" I asked the Doctor, looking over at him.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"I've had enough excitement today. I'm going to bed." I stood up and left the console room and went to my bedroom and jumped into bed, slipping to sleep.

_**XxX**_

_**This was kind of a special episode or something. Just a tiny tour around my version of the TARDIS. Evel made a new friend and had more fun than she's ever had before.**_

_**I promise you will see more Cassie later on.**_

_**-NotEvenLikely**_


End file.
